Surprises
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Life is full of surprises, and Yugi and Yami are about to find out some of them. (Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else, just my ideas and the story plot!) {Enjoy!} [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

**Chaos: Hello all my fellow readers! I am back! :3**

**I was just randomly scanning through my docs when I discovered this. I only had this part finished, but the ending was perfect to leave it off on, so I decided to post it to give all you lovely readers something to read since I haven't posted or updated anything for quite a bit. I hope you all enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Yami smiled as Yugi finished his phone call with Ishizu. Yugi turned around with a small breath of relief, sitting down in one of the chairs near the counter. Yami finished drying the last dish and placed the cup in the cabinet, before walking over and situating himself in Yugi's lap.

Yugi sighed, wrapping an arm around Yami's waist and pulling him close. Yami softly nuzzled Yugi's neck and placed a kiss on it, sitting up straight and looking up at Yugi, who had his eyes closed at the time. Sensing Yami staring at him, Yugi opened his eyes and stared into Yami's amethyst ones.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yami shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong. Just…" he raised a hand and placed it on Yugi's cheek, "...staring."

Yugi hummed softly and closed his eyes again. He felt Yami shift slightly and felt lips press against his own. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him closer. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi complied, opening his mouth and letting Yami's tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, until Yugi let Yami win as he roamed Yugi's mouth. Moaning, Yugi positioned his hands near Yami's thighs, rubbing slow circles on his thighs.

They broke apart when they needed to breath, leaving both panting. A flush covered Yami's cheeks, eyes darkening slightly with lust.

Yugi chuckled once he regained his breath, "I don't know why you're still embarrassed about making out with me. We've been together 2 months already."

Yami blushed darker, "I know...It just feels kind of awkward to me…"

Yugi nodded, understanding Yami's situation, "I know how you feel. When we first kissed it felt strange to me since it was my first time kissing a male. I still don't know why I dated Téa when I knew I was gay." he sighed.

Yami rubbed Yugi's cheek, "It's alright. You were just confused at the time and you just followed what your head was saying. Plus, Téa was hitting on you long before I got my own body, and when she heard you were looking for a girl to date, she practically forced you to date her."

Yugi shook his head with a slight smile, "Yeah, I'm just glad I broke up with her before she forced me to marry her."

Yami snickered and kissed Yugi again, before climbing off his lap making Yugi whine/groan softly. Yami chuckled, lightly grabbing Yugi's shirt collar and pulling him up out of his seat. Once up, Yami pulled Yugi down slightly so they were face to face.

Yami smirked, leaning close to Yugi's ear, "We have the house all to ourselves...Grandpa's on one of his digs in Egypt….", he gently nibbled on the same ear, hearing Yugi's breath hitch, "...so we can do whatever.." he blew on the red ear, "...we.." he then placed a kiss on Yugi's neck, "...want." before staring Yugi straight in the face, a smirk crossing his features.

Yugi looked flustered, a slight flush on his face as Yami could see the bulge in Yugi's pants get bigger. He loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing Yugi again on the lips. He felt hands on his hips pull him closer so their bodies were flush together.

Yami was the one who broke the kiss, "Shall we go upstairs and finish this?"

It was Yugi's turn to smirk, as he lifted Yami up and walked upstairs to have a little 'fun.'

**~Next morning~**

Yami groaned, rolling onto his side, instantly feeling the pain in his back. He felt arms tighten around him, and looked up to find Yugi still sleeping. Yami smiled, before he felt bile rising in his throat as he covered his mouth, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

Yugi woke up to the sound of someone retching in their bathroom. Once he realized that Yami wasn't in their bed, he sat up and went into the bathroom, finding Yami hunched over the toilet and throwing up into it. Yugi kneeled down in front of Yami, rubbing circles on his back.

After a few minutes Yami finished, flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth and collapsed in Yugi's arms. He shivered, curling up against him.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked softly, holding Yami carefully.

Yami nodded, "I'm fine…" he said softly.

Yugi looked down at him with slight worry, before picking him up bridal style and carrying him back to bed.

"If you're still sick tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor's, alright?" Yugi said.

Yami nodded, praying that he wasn't sick tomorrow.

**~The next morning~**

Yugi sighed, rubbing his lover's back as he kept retching into toilet.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctor's." Yugi said, picking his lover up once he finished throwing up.

Yami moaned, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder.

**~At the doctor's~**

"I'm what?!" Yami shouted.

The doctor winced slightly at the loud shout, "You're pregnant, Yami. The test results came back positive."

Yami was speechless as he stared at the doctor like he was crazy. How could he be pregnant? He was male!

"Doctor, will there be any..complications conceiving our child?" Yugi asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No, the child will be conceived normally."

Yugi nodded his head, as Yami leaned his head on his shoulder, lightly rubbing his stomach, though a faint smile crossed his face.

_'Me and Yugi, having a child,' _he thought, _'I can't wait.'_

* * *

**Chaos: Sorry if it's short, but that was where I left off. Now, I don't necessarily have any idea for next chapter, since I kinda left this story to collect dust...so yeah, anybody got ideas? ^_^'**

**Anyway, please leave a review and no flames please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat

**Chaos: Ah see, I told you I would have the second chapter out before Friday. ^^ Right, anyway, thanks to _BadListener _for suggesting ideas for this story. Really helped! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~1 week later~**

After finding out that he was pregnant, Yugi had become more protective over his lover. The morning sickness, however, didn't get any better. It happened more on a regular basis, and whenever he was around meaty foods, he would always get nauseas and have the urge to throw up. So yeah, you could say things were going great.

Yami was currently laying on the couch, flipping through TV channels with boredom clearly on his features. Yugi had gone out for an interview for this new job at Kaiba Corp. since the two would now have a child to take of, which meant that they would need the extra money, and Yugi's current job only paid $12.50 an hour, only for 7 hours, which was barely enough to get them through and pay all the electric bills, water bills, cable bills, etc.

Yami huffed, finally stopping at a cooking channel since there was nothing else on. He had also been having strange cravings for foods, which reminded him, he wanted some ice cream.

Sitting up, he got off the couch and stretched, going to the kitchen and opened the freezer, but pouted when he found no ice cream in it.

Taking out his phone, he started to dial Yugi's number.

**~Yugi's POV~**

I walk out of Kaiba Corp, a smile on my face. I had got accepted by Kaiba, even if we were rivals, he knew I was a good game designer. At least I could earn more money for Yami and our child.

My phone started to ring as I took it out, seeing the caller was Yami. I answered, _"Hello?"_

"_Hi Yugi."_

I smiled, _"Is there anything wrong? Are you hurt?" _I asked, worrying that Yami was hurt and needed my help.

"_No, I was just wondering if you could maybe stop by the store and buy some ice cream please?"_

I smiled, _"Of course. I'll see you in a bit, okay love?"_

"_Okay. Love you."_

"_Love you too." _I said, as Yami hung up and I smiled, hopping on my motorcycle and put my helmet on and took off down the road.

Once I saw a nearby market, I stopped my motorcycle near the small sidewalk and take my helmet off, taking out my wallet and checking how much I had; $30, I guess I could buy some other things we needed.

I took out my phone again and texted Yami, _/Hey Yami, do we need anything else from the store?/_

After a few moments he answered back, _/Not much, just some bread, milk, eggs and water./_

_/Thanks, love./ _I texted back, shutting my phone off afterwards and walking into the store, grabbing a small basket since I wasn't getting much.

I get all the items Yami had texted me along with his ice cream, and realize that I still have about $18 left. I go to the snack aisle and grab some chips, but when I go to grab some cookies I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"It's alright." An eerily familiar voice said.

I blinked, "Téa?"

She looked up as a smile plastered over her face, "Yugi!", as she hugged me tightly around the waist, "Oh, I'm so glad you decided to come back to me!"

I peel her off, "I didn't, Téa. In fact, I already have someone." I say, crossing my arms.

Her face turns red slightly, "Really? Who is it?" She asked, as I could tell she was holding in her anger.

"Yami." I say flatly, trying not to get her too riled up, or things would turn out ugly.

An eye twitched, "Really? That's great. How's he doing?"

"Fine." I say, bending down to pick up the cookies I was trying to get before, "Just relaxing all day from his pregnancy. Handling a child is hard work you kn-"

"HE'S WHAT?!'' Téa shouted, making me wince.

"He's pregnant. We just found out last week." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh I'm so glad for you two." She says, her face turning beet red in what I could only guess was anger and jealousy.

I sigh and go to checkout, as to not get involved with Téa anymore.

**~At home~**

I knock on the door, holding the grocery bags in my hands. The door opens as Yami lets me in, closing the door behind me. I smile and set the groceries on the kitchen table and walk over to Yami, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaned down, capturing his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

I feel him smile against the kiss as we wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I break the kiss when we needed to breathe, leaving Yami in a pant and light blush. I smirk, picking him up and walk back over to the kitchen table, taking out Yami's favorite type ice cream, cookies n' cream. I see his eyes lite up as he hugs me as best as he could with his current condition.

I chuckle and say, "You're welcome." And hand him a spoon as he takes the tub of ice cream, opening the lid and starting to eat it. I shake my head slightly, walking into the living room after putting the rest of the ice cream in the freezer so it didn't melt, as I set Yami down on the couch and sit next to him.

"So, did you get the job?" Yami asks through mouthfulls of ice cream.

I nod with a big smile as Yami hugs me again, "That's great!"

I chuckle and wrap an arm around his waist, using my thumb on my free hand to wipe some ice cream off the side of Yami's lips, licking it off. Yami doesn't seem to notice much and continues to eat the ice cream.

After a while Yami says he's full, and I peer inside the tub and see he already ate nearly half of the ice cream and chuckle, taking the tub from him and putting the lid on.

"So….you want to do anything?" Yami asks me.

I hum, pulling him into my lap, "No...not much. Just wanna relax with my lover." I say, stroking his side lovingly.

He blushes lightly before placing a kiss on my cheek, saying, "How about I cook us dinner tonight? My treat."

I hum again, "I love your kuri especially….and your mac n' cheese.."

He chuckles and says, "Then I'll make some right away, to satisfy my Aibou."

"You know I love it when you use my old nickname." I say, grinning at him.

He chuckles and scampers off my lap, making me whine softly at the loss. He goes into the kitchen and I hear stuff being shifted around as I can faintly see Yami's figure standing by the stove with pots and pans.

I smile, walking into the kitchen, but find after scanning through all the cupboards that we didn't have any cheese or any spices.

"Hey Yami, I'm going to get some cheese really quickly at the store. I'll be right back, okay?" I say, looking over at my lover.

He nods and continues to make the kuri.

I smile, grabbing my wallet and leaving the house, unaware of a figure watching from the bushes.

* * *

**Chaos: Boy don't you just love cliffhangers? :3 **

**Please leave a review! And no flames please!**


End file.
